Just Another Day In My Average Teenage Life
by PuddlezOnThaMoon
Summary: What if all the Death Note boys attended the same high school? Matt's the no-hope gamer, Mello's the resident emo, L's the geek, Light's the school president and Near's the anti-social nerd. Well who said life was boring? T for language/suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Day In My Ordinary, Average, Boring Teenage Life.**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Yeah the full title couldn't fit so that's why it's different here**

Beep, beep! Mello rolled over in his bed, pulling his pillow over his head attempting to drain out the annoying noises of the alarm clock.

"Oh shut the hell up!" he yelled pegging his pillow at it.

The pillow hit the alarm clock knocking it off of the table it sat on.

"Mihael Keehl! Get your ass out of bed now!" yelled a woman who came bursting through his bedroom door.

He glared at her "It's Mello, say it with me Mellooo," he replied sarcastically.

She sighed shaking her head.

"I really don't understand what's up with you and this odd nickname of yours". She mumbled as she walked over his clothes, which lay all over the floor, to his window.

She grabbed the curtains and ripped them open, light spilled into the room.

"Ahh it burns!" yelled Mello throwing his blanket back over his head.

She walked over to him and pulled it off. "Why can't you just stick with your real name?"

He sighed "I would if it didn't take everyone eight attempts to pronounce it,"

"Whatever," she sighed "Be down in twenty or you'll miss breakfast, and the bus".

"Mah, Matt's driving me" he shrugged.

"I mean it!" she snapped.

"Yes mum," he grumbled, she then left the room.

"Oh hell" he sighed " first day back at school".

Light Yagami finished off the last piece of his toast. He took is plate over to the sink, placing it on top of the dirty dishes gently.

"Alright," he mumbled "I'm ready to go".

"What is wrong with you?" a voice asked.

He turned around to face his younger sister Sayu. "What'd you mean?" he asked confused.

"It's like 7:40 and school starts in like an hour".

"And your point is?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well your already dressed and ready to go!" she exclaimed. "You do realize you have like an hour to relax, no rush to get to school Light".

"Your probably right Sayu but it takes me twenty minuets to get to school and I'm going to pick L up today. It takes like an hour to get to his house!"

"Why are you picking him up I thought he had his own car?" she asked.

"Yeah but I just got my green P's and I feel like rubbing it in his face," replied Light smugly.

Sayu sighed "whatever older brother, I swear your from a different planet, you and L. Your both way too smart! It's inhuman!"

Light laughed "Yes Sayu and your completely normal. Anyways I'm going now bye" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah cya," she said as she put some toast in the toaster. Light walked out of the house, grabbing his bag on the way and walked over to his car. He climbed in, selected a radio station he liked and started the car.

"Watari have you seen my pudding?" asked L rummaging through the fridge.

"Yes, you ate it yesterday" Watari replied not taking his eyes from the paper he was reading. L pulled his head out of the fridge, sticking his bottom lip out making a pouty face.

Watari sighed "There is some in the back fridge".

"Yay!" replied L throwing his hands in the air.

He walked out to the garage and opened the 'back fridge'. After searching through the many things in the fridge he found a pudding and immediately began stuffing it down. He walked back into the kitchen still stuffing his face.

"Ryuzaki aren't you suppose to be leaving for school?" asked Watari setting the paper down in front of him.

"Oh no. Light's- mmm num num. Picking me up," he replied finishing his pudding.

"Alright then," mumbled Watari getting back to his paper. L turned back to the fridge and began rummaging through it again. A car horn sounded.

"That's light!" announced L "Bye Watari!" he said grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Goodbye Ryuzaki, have a nice day," replied Watari.

L walked out the front of the large two-story house. He had been living with Watari for many years ever since his parents died. Watari owned a large property, which they lived on. It had a big, white two-story house on it, along with a nice four car garage.

L walked up to Light's car.

Light stood leaning against the drivers side door. He gave L a smug smile. L paused "What?" he asked.

"Haven't you noticed Ryuzaki?" he gestured to the front of the car. L peered curiously around the front.

He turned back to Light. "Green P's," he mumbled.

"Yep," replied Light smiling.

"And?" asked L.

"What do you mean and?! I have my green P's and you-" L held up one of his fingers. He then gestured to his own car which was sitting in the driveway nearby.

Light looked over to it, his smile immediately disintegrating off of his face when he saw the little green P plates on the front.

"Just get in the car!" he grumbled. L smiled opening up a packet of jelly snakes. "If you spill any of them in my car your cleaning the whole thing out!" warned Light as he pulled out of the gate to the large property.

"I know," replied L chewing on a red snake. L kicked his shoes off and put his feet up on the seat. He put a yellow snake in his mouth moving it around a bit.

"Hey Light you know what they say about jelly snakes right?" he mumbled.

"What are you going on about?" asked Light irritably. He was still annoyed that L had his green P's too. He though for once he would've beat him at something.

"Well apparently if you can tie a knot in it with your tongue," he paused fidgeting with the snake in his mouth. "Then you're a good kisser".

L put his fingers into his mouth and removed the snake, which had a knot tied in it. "Easy," he mumbled.

Light looked over and sighed "That's rubbish Ryuzaki, tying a knot in a jelly snake can't determine that".

"Your just saying that because you can't do it," L replied.

Light looked at him "yes I can, anyone can do it".

L smiled "Oh really?" he asked.

"Give me one of those," snapped Light. L handed him a blue jelly snake. Light fidgeted with the snake for about ten minuets. "Almost there," he mumbled. Then the snake broke.

"Damn! Give us another one that one was too thin!" he mumbled snatching another one.

And so the rest of the car ride was spent with Light trying to tie knots in jelly snakes. Unfortunately for L, in Light's attempts nearly all of the snakes were eaten.

**A/N: So anyways I decided I wanted to write high school biased story for Death Note. Anyways this is just a trial chapter to see if people actually like it, so if you do please review other wise I'm not going to bother to write anymore. **

**Anyways so if it progresses it'll bb the Death Note characters facing the troubles of being a teenager in high school. Oh and I think I'll have them all as the same age still not sure. So if you like it and want more make sure to review because I only really post stories which I think you guys will like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Day In My Ordinary, Average, Boring Teenage Life**

**Chapter Two**

Mello turned off the water and steeped out of his shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Bang! Bang! "God can't I have one minuet of piece," he thought to himself, he then walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?!" he snapped. "Well if your going to have that kind of attitude then I just won't bother telling you. Honest to God your getting more like your father everyday and look how he ended up," replied his mother irritably.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" a voice called from downstairs.

"See," she added.

"Okay then sorry, now what do you want?" replied Mello in a trying-to-be-calm voice.

"Your breakfast is ready," said his mum with conceit.

Mello sighed "Why do I live in house filled with smartasses?" he wondered.

"Is that all?" he mumbled.

She smiled "yes," she replied then turned and walked back downstairs. Mello shook his head and walked towards his room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his stereo. He switched it on and fiddled with his ipod a bit before selecting a song and turning the volume up to 12.

"Hmm Red Jumpsuit Appartus," he mumbled to himself "Good choice". He opened up his wardrobe, half of it falling out onto the floor, and started to dig through the mess.

He pulled out a pair of black skinny leg jeans and threw them on his bed. He dug threw the wardrobe for a few more minuets, eventually giving up when he didn't find anything he like.

Mello looked down to his floor catching a glimpse of one of his favorite T-shirts. He considered it for a few seconds then bent down, picked it up and smelled it.

"Well it smells clean," he mumbled.

He dropped his towel and put on a pair of boxers and his jeans, catching a glimpse of his reflection as he walked past his mirror. He paused and considered himself carefully, eventually frowning at the reflection looking back at him.

He had a good body. He wasn't fat, and wasn't anorexic. His muscles were toned and stood out, including his very nice six-pack. However he wasn't satisfied with himself. He though about his best friends Matt, who's body killed his any day of the week.

Matt was toned from playing football, something that he completely and utterly hated. Forced into it by his parents Matt was defiantly the best player in the team, without even realizing it. Mello had known Matt for years, they'd been best friends since they were kids.

Matt would follow Mello anywhere and was the only person on record who could listen to, and put up with all of Mello's bitching, and Mello was probably the only person on known record that could put up with Matt's weird gamming habits.

Yes Matt was a gaming freak. He spent hours on end in his own little world where anything that came between him and the next level was slaughtered, bashed or brutally injured.

Mello shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. He then put on a black and white studded belt and a studded writs band. He ran a brush through his hair, which was cut just above his shoulders with a fringe covering his forehead. After he approved his outfit he started packing his books in his bag.

"Mello!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming," he mumbled grabbing his books and stuffing them in his school bag. Mello came stomping down the stairs into the kitchen. The first thing he caught a glimpse of was Matt, who was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, with his feet up on the table, eating pancakes which were probably made for him.

Unamused, he walked into the kitchen. "Morning son," greeted his dad who was mimicking Matt's position reading a magazine. Mello ignored him and walked right over to where Matt was.

"Hey Mello how are-" Mello snatched the pancake from his hands and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed it quickly then swallowed. Matt looked down to the plate which was now bare, and back up at Mello.

"Hey!" he accused "I was going to eat that!" Mello just glared at him. "Oh sorry my bad I didn't mean to take my breakfast off you". Matt opened his mouth to retaliate but then closed it again.

He did have a point.

"So you finally decide to show," commented his mum who was pouring Matt a glass of orange juice. Mello's jaw dropped.

"Uh hello have you somehow forgotten that_ I'm_ your son, who is currently dying of huger cause' you let garbage guts over here eat my pancakes!"

Mello's mum set the orange juice down on the table "Well Mello maybe if you hadn't taken so long then you could've eaten them. They were going cold you know, and then Matt came and you know how I hate seeing good food go to waist".

Mello just glared at her "You make it out as if I was up there for an hour or something," he retorted.

"Came pretty close," mumbled his dad.

Mello shot him a look which told him to stay out of it, he then went back to reading his magazine. "They have a point Mells," mumbled Matt as he took a sip from the glass of orange juice. "You take longer getting ready then my sister".

Mello sighed irritably. "Whatever, Matt lets go!" he snapped. Matt leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his juice. "Now Matt! Or I'm going to break your Nintendo," Mello yelled from the doorway.

Matt jumped up and gobbled down the rest of his juice. "Thanks for the pancakes Mrs. Keehl," he said as he grabbed his bag.

"It's alright Matt," she replied. "Have fun at school boys, and Mello try not getting called to the principals officetoday, I want to go at least one day without him bitching at me".

Mello gave her a sarcastic smile. "Thanks for the confidence boost," he added then turned and followed Matt out of the door.

The two walked down the pathway out the front of his house and through the gate, closing it behind themselves. Mello's house was a small, two level home. It only had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The front yard was small, surrounded by a metal fence.

It was a bit overgrown with bushes and flowers. There was a small pathway leading up to the front porch and the door. There was no garage, so his father's and mother's cars were parked next to the house in a spare lot. Matt's car was parked out the front of the house, on the curb. It was a red Mitsubishi. Mello climbed into the car along with Matt.

He threw his bag onto the back seat, along with Matt's. There were papers and rubbish all through his car. "Matt your car is disgusting! Is that a left over pizza?" yelled Mello picking up a box. He opened it up revealing the remains of a ham and pineapple pizza. "Gross Matt there's this thing it's called a bin!"

Matt just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey your one to talk, in my opinion it looks a bit like your room," he added and turned the car on.

Light slammed his locker. He was still annoyed about the whole tying a knot in a jelly snake thing. "How could L have managed to do it and not me?" he wondered. "Is it true does it mean that L's a better kisser?"

Light looked over to where L stood talking to Cassie, a nerdy looking girl with glasses. "No way! He's so…socially awkward! There's no way".

At that minuet someone jumped onto him from behind, forcing him to face plant on the ground.

"Lighhtttt!" screamed a high-pitched voice. L and the rest of the students in the hallway all looked at Light who was lying on the ground looking extremely pissed off.

L said goodbye to Cassie and walked over to help Light up.

"Hi Ryuzaki!" greeted the high-pitched voice.

"Good morning Misa," greeted L.

"How was your school break?" she asked still sitting on top of Light.

"Oh it was alright," mumbled L

"And yours?"

"Oh they were so exhausting, so much for a break going off to Paris for modeling practically killed me!"

"Is that so," mumbled L.

The bell rang and students started moving off towards homeroom.

"If you don't mind Misa would you be so kind to get off of Light so we can go to homeroom?" asked L.

"Oh woops I totally forgot you were down there Light!" she giggled standing up. Light got up after her and dusted himself off.

"Thanks Ryuzaki".

"Oh well I better get going before I'm late, bye Light, L, I'll see you two later!" and with that she joined up with a group of girls and headed towards her home room.

"We better get going before we're late too," commented Light.

"Yeah," replied L and the two started walking to homeroom.

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, PLEASE review I'm hoping to get more reviews. Oh and I'm sorry if my grammar and that is shitty, but I'm working improving it! So sorry about that guys. Not much happens in this chapter except Matt comes into it yay! I love Matty! Even though he only had a 5 second appearance in the anime. Anyway so next chapter will get a little bit more into the story. Oh and yes Mello wears skinny legs, lol well he does like tight pants just look at what he wears in the show! Next chapter should be out soon, review and I'll make a special effort to get it to you quickly! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Day In My Ordinary, Average, Boring Teenage Life**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: ****A bit of language in this chapter, so if you don't like then don't read. I've warned you.**

Homeroom went by quickly, they all received their new timetables. There was much talk about the class now as teenagers ran over to their friends seeing if they were in the same classes.

"H-hi Light!" mumbled Amber, a cute brunette girl. Light turned his attention from whatever he was looking at outside to her.

"Hi Amber" he replied turning on the charm.

"I-I was wondering what classes you, um have," she answered shyly.

Light smiled and handed her his timetable.

"Oh wow! Your in all the top classes, well I shouldn't be surprised you're so smart".

He smiled at her "Thanks".

""Oh your in my PE class!" she blurted out excitedly.

"I guess we'll have fun in PE together then," he replied still smiling.

"O-Oh Yes!" she replied blushing.

"Amber!" called one of her friends.

"I suppose I should go. See you in PE Light," she mumbled, handing his timetable back to him, before joining her friends.

Once she was gone Light sighed and slid down in his chair. "Ugh annoying girl," he mumbled to himself.

"You really think so?" a voice asked.

Light looked up to see L standing besides him. "Some would say you're lucky having all the girls wanting to see if your in their classes". Light looked at him and smiled.

"Sounds like someone's jealous".

"I do not understand what you're trying to imply here Light but I can assure you whatever it is, it isn't true," he replied bluntly.

Light gave him a smug smile "Who said I was trying to imply anything?"

L sighed "Let me see your timetable".

Light handed L his timetable, he considered it carefully.

"You know Ryuzaki you're the first _guy_ who's asked to see my timetable," mumbled Light in a teasing tone.

L ignored his comment and placed the timetable back on his desk. "Your in all of my classes except for PE, History and English".

The bell rang and teenagers started making their way towards their classes. "what's first?" asked Light. "Geography," answered L, and with that the two of them made their way towards their first class.

* * *

The day had gone by quickly and it was finally last period. Light and L both had extension Math together.

They made their way into the classroom. Their class was small, made up of around fourteen students. L and Light took a seat in the back corner of the room. Light looked around him he didn't know a single kid here. A weird guy with glasses, and really bad acne came up to them. Light cringed at the sight of him.

"Hey!" he waved.

Light was shocked he had no idea who this guy was, he had never spoken to him, and probably never would.

"What should I do? Should I respond? But he's a complete freak I mean look how high his pants are!" he thought.

Just as Light decided to wave back L spoke besides him.

"Hi there Lester," greeted L with a smile.

"Wait a second! Is he _smiling_? L smiling, no way. But he is! How can L be smiling, L doesn't do _smiling_!" thought Light in shock. The two talked for a few moments then the teacher came in. Lester waved goodbye and walked back over to another nerdy looking guy.

"Alright please do the exercise on page 264 as a warm up, I'll give you twenty minuets," said the teacher.

Light opened up his textbook and began writing. He paused and looked over to L, who was also writing.

"L," he mumbled.

L looked up at him "Yes Light?" he asked.

"Who was that guy?"

"That was Lester, he's one of my friends," replied L as he continued to write.

"One of your…._friends_?" said Light with a look of disbelief. "But he's so…so…"

"Weird," answered L. "Nerdy, ugly, such a dork. Light not everyone is attractive and brain dead such as yourself and Misa". A flash of anger ran through L's eyes.

Light's mouth hung open. Where had that come from? Had L just gotten angry? Light closed his mouth and pulled himself together.

"Calm down," he told himself.

"I didn't say that L," replied Light.

"No talking!" snapped the teacher.

Light hung his head and began writing some more.

"No you didn't but I could tell that you were implying it," answered L, annoyance hung in his tone.

"Okay then so maybe it was what I was thinking, but it's just so hard to believe that someone like _you_, who hangs out with Misa and me is friends with…_that guy_," mumbled Light.

L sighed. "Light in my honest opinion Misa and yourself are nice, and I like you both. But your not my only friends and in all honest opinion I'm glade that your not".

Light frowned. "What don't you like me or something?"

"No it's just your _type_ is so, how do I put it? Bitchy".

Light paused he gritted his teeth.

"Not trying to offend you but if someone has a flaw you blow it right out of proportion and look past everything else that makes up that person".

"And your point is?" asked Light irritated.

"My point is that Lester and my other _nerdy _friends are, well nice. They may not be 'hot' as you put it but they are good people," answered L he looked at Light.

Light looked at him through his bangs. His face had a considerate look on it. His dark eyes looking over Light like he was about to crack. How Light couldn't stand those eyes, he always felt like they could look right through him. Yet at the same time he was drawn to them.

Light sighed "I see what your saying Ryuzaki, maybe you should introduce me to these…friends of yours one day," Light smiled at him.

L nodded and then got back to his work. The two sat in silence for a few minuets before Light turned back to L. "Hey Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Yes Light," answered L impatiently.

"I didn't know you thought I was attractive".

* * *

The end of the day bell rang and Matt bursted out of Geography. Forty Minuets with Mrs. Helldon as your teacher could possibly give you permanent eye damage.

Matt stuffed his books into his bag relieved to be going home. Mello walked up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"You were outta' there pretty quick today," he said, one of his arms hang loosely around Matt's shoulders.

"Dude if I had to stare at her in that tight skirt any longer I think I woulda' puked," replied Matt.

"Yeah she should really lay of those muffin bars ehy?" laughed Mello.

"Totally," agreed Matt.

"I bet when she's at the beach the lifeguards confuse her with a whale," he laughed.

"Aww Matt I don't even wanna' picture her at the beach, damm what'd ya' think she wears cause I sure hope to God that it's not a bikini," replied Mello.

" I think in her situation it's illegal to wear a bikini in public. There are young children around ya' know".

The two laughed as they walked to Matt's locker. Mello took his arm off of Matt's shoulders and let him put his books in the locker.

"Don't you have homework?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Matt.

"Well I think it'd make more sense you take those books home Matty," added Mello.

"Well I have homework but like hell would I do it," answered Matt putting the last book in.

Mello shook his head "Your gonna' flunk out".

"Mah I might flunk out from failing grades but at least I'm not gonna' be expelled for violent behavior," added Matt tauntingly.

"Whatever," sighed Mello. "I haven't hit anyone yet".

"Yet," repeated Matt.

"Wanna' come over this avo?" asked Matt.

"Emily won't mind?"

"Nah she doesn't care as long as your not a girl right?"

Mello hit Matt on the arm. "I'm not a girl asshole!" he replied angrily.

"I know I just love taunting you," replied Matt.

"Sure then I'll just give mum a call to let er' know". The two walked down the main hallway towards the student car park.

* * *

Matt sat in his car with his feet up on the dashboard. He lit a cigarette and began smoking it. Mello stood outside of the car leaning against the boot. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the boot, as he waited for someone to pick up the phone at his house.

"Hello," answered his mother.

"Hey it's me I'm going to Matt's for a while kay?"

"Alright Mello just be home before eleven this time okay?"

Mello sighed "Yes mum," and with that he hung up.

Mello climbed into the car.

"She said yes but I have to be home before eleven".

"Do you want me to drive you?" asked Matt.

"Nah it's ok I'll walk, it's only fifteen minuets down the road".

With that Matt removed his feet from the dash and reversed out of the student car park. He turned up the radio, at the moment a song by Eminem was playing. Mello glared at the radio and changed the station.

"I was listening to that," mumbled Matt, as he pulled out in front of a school bus, receiving a long honk from the drivers horn. He just threw a rude gesture out of his window.

"Yeah well I don't like that rapping shit," replied Mello.

"Yeah well that's guys a legend he's been through so much shit in his life yet he still has the guts to come out and sing about it," argued Matt.

"He doesn't sing Matt, he just babbles on".

Matt sighed and blew out a cloud of cigarette smoke. Mello coughed and glared at him.

"Can't you put that thing out!" he yelled.

"My car, my rules," replied Matt taking a long drag. Mello continued to glare at him, his blue eyes burning into Matt.

"Well I'm trying not die of lung cancer," retorted Mello rudely.

"You don't like it then get out and walk". Matt was being unusually stubborn today.

"Emily probably found out," thought Mello.

You see Emily (Matt's mother) didn't like Matt smoking and when she first found out she grounded him, and wouldn't talk to him for the next week. He had started when he was young, about fourteen. She found out only early this year when he was eighteen. Matt wasn't allowed to smoke in the house or near the house.

Emily was trying to get him to quite, but from what Mello could tell it wasn't working.

"Emily doesn't like you doing it," mumbled Mello.

"Yeah, but it's none of her business she should keep her nose outta' other peoples shit," replied Matt angrily.

Mello glared at him. "Are you outta' your fucking mind!" he yelled. "She cares about you so much and you don't give a fuck! Can't you see you're hurting her by smoking that shit! Fuck Matt I can't stand seeing you do it either".

"Yeah well it's none of your fucking business now is it Mello!" Matt yelled back the car swerved a bit.

"I'm fucking pissed of okay, he came home the other day that stupid bastard. He didn't bring jack shit in money, not even a toy for Lizzy! He just thinks he can turn up whenever he fucking well wants to, I hate him Mello and I hope he burns in hell!" yelled Matt, his knuckles were going white from how tight he was gripping the steering wheel.

Mello sighed. "So that's why he's been all tense lately, no wonder I hit a nerve," he though.

"Hey calm down, don't worry he'll get his. He is a bastard and he deserves every bit of shitty luck he get's, and besides Emily will be fine as long as your there for her". Matt sighed. "Your right, I would move out but I can't leave er' by herself. She has too much trouble with work and taking car of Lizzy". The car now stopped in front of a house. "Anyways she'll be happy to see you. You haven't come around in a while," he added with a smile. The two got their things and started walking towards the house.

**A/N: Okay so I updated finally! Yes I have many excuses but I can't be buggered to write them out so we'll just say I was 'pre'ocupied. Anyways I'm back into my updating mode, so you can expect more updates, as long as you guys keep those reviews rolling in! And I am so happy today that I even wrote then next chapter to this and I should be uploading it VERY soon (as soon as I proof-read it), because I got Naruto Shippuden yesterday!!! YAY!!! Anyways I'm gonna' go watch that now and I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please review! And have a good one guys!! (I just realized I REALLY like exclamation marks) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Another Day In My Ordinary, Average, Boring Teenage Life**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: ****Okay so I FINALLY decided to update after receiving a very amusing review from one of my readers (sorry I'm not to sure who wrote it seeing as I was just skimming through, I'm sure you know who you are though). I have to say some authors hate it when you ask for updates, I'm not one of those but at the same time I don't really like it when people demand them. However this one review made me laugh the context was quiet funny.**

Anyways I updated just for you guys! And cuz' it's Christmas and I felt happy. So MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! And too my fav American pal I have one thing to say 'Ha I got Christmas before you!" yeah that's all of my immature urges suppressed.

So I'm not going to give you a huge list of reasons why I didn't update because that's stupid and a waist of both of our time. Instead I'm going to say sorry, but I really need to work on how to balance school work, fanfiction and my other general needs such as going out with my friends. I have a terrible balance. Plus I kinda' drifted from Death Note fanfic's to Naruto ***cowers behind chair * Please don't kill me. It's the holidays now so you should be expected a lot more updates cause I can destroy that schoolwork component. However I won't be updating next week after new years as I'm going up the bush with my father and there is no internet up there haha!**

Okay I'm going to wrap this up now with a please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, so I know what you guys think. Oh and some last minuet WARNINGS: This story contains yaoi and swearing. It also has a very bad case of OOCness. I haven't written for Death Note is ages and my characters are so not like themselves, but I'm trying. Okay end of author notes. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW =D

The car pulled up in front of Matt's house. It was a nice house. Matt's house was around the corner from Mello's, nestled at the very end of the street in a cul-de-sac.

It was a white house with a black roof. It had a very cottage look about it. The front yard had a white picket fence surrounding it. There was a small driveway leading up to a carport on the left side of the house. Emily's car was under it signaling that she was home.

Matt and Mello followed the neat little path through the garden to the front door. Matt opened it and walked into the house.

"I'm home!" he yelled into the silence. The house was dim inside. Probably due to all the shutters outside being closed. Matt led Mello in then closed the door.

Before them was a hallway which lead to a stairway. On their right was the lounge room, on their left the kitchen. They herd noise coming from the lounge room. The two walked into the room to find Carmen, one of Matt's younger sisters sitting on the lounge watching TV.

"Hey," said Matt.

She looked up at him her face blank "sup," she replied then turned back to the tv.

Carmen was what Mello described as the 'emo child' of the Jeevas family. Then again Matt always called him an emo, which he completely disagreed with. He like the color black when did that become a crime?

Carmen was the second youngest, at twelve. Although despite her age she was clever, cunning, and a complete smartass.

A lot like Mello in fact.

"Carmen why is it so dark? Why haven't you opened up the shutters?" asked Matt.

"I don't know," she replied ignoring him.

Matt stepped in front of the TV.

She looked up at him, a pissed off expression coming over her face.

"What!" she snapped. "Why do you come home and annoy me, piss off Matt! Why don't you take your lil' boyfriend upstairs and play around".

The two glared at her, Mello walked over and joined Matt both were now standing in front of the TV.

However the young twelve year old wasn't intimidated by the two eighteen year old boys.

She held her ground glaring right back at them.

"Why don't you watch your mouth!" Matt snapped back, walking up to her.

"What would you care you speak like that all the time," she replied.

"I'm older then you, I'm allowed you".

"I Don't see why I can't talk how I want when you go around smoking all day," she retorted quietly, in a venoms tone.

Matt was taken aback,

"She must be able to smell it on me," he thought.

"You should take a shower before Emily wakes up," added Carmen.

Matt sighed irritably he moved out of the way of the tv, he then grabbed the tv remote, turned it off and smiled back at Carmen.

She gave him a dirty look

"Give me back the remote," she warned.

"Say the magic word," taunted Matt.

"No! Now give me the remote you loser!" she yelled jumping up off of the couch.

Matt held it up high so Carmen couldn't reach it. She walked up to him and tried to grab his arm. "Matt give me the remote!"

"Say the magic word," he replied not letting his arm drop.

"Give me the freaking remote!" she yelled hitting him.

"Watch your mouth and I'm not giving it to you until you use your manners". She went to kick him, but he was too fast for her. He stepped to the side as her leg kicked out. She then jumped at Matt's arm locking her hands around it. She dug her fingernails in making Matt yelp. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Good," she replied.

Matt then shoved the remote down his pants. Carmen immediately backed off.

"You want the remote come get it," teased Matt.

"Oh man! Eww no way," replied Carmen backing off.

Matt put his hand down his pants and dug around for the remote. He pulled it out and held it out to her.

"Want it?' he asked.

"No thanks I'll pass, not after it's been down there".

Matt smiled at his younger sister. Carmen was the only one in their family who had had black hair. Her eyes were a pale blue, they stood out the most on her face, due to the color of her hair. Matt put the remote back on the couch and turned around.

"Go do your homework or something," he told Carmen.

"Ha yeah right, your one to be ordering me to do _my _homework," she laughed as she went upstairs.

Matt and Mello walked into the kitchen. Mello started going through the fridge, eventually pulling out a chocolate bar which was stashed at the back, behind the jam. They heard a commotion coming from upstairs then a thud, thud, thud as someone ran down the stairs. Then a small girl appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mewoooo!" she squealed as she ran towards Mello. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey there Lizzy," Mello said in a kind tone. It always amazed Matt watching him with his youngest sister he was so gentle with her.

"Why haven't Mewo come visit in so long?" she asked her head buried into his chest.

"I'm sorry Lizzy I've been so busy," he replied setting her down.

She still clung onto him refusing to let go. "Oh have you been helping your mummy?" she asked.

"Yes I have been helping my mummy," replied Mello.

"Oh you're a good boy," she said patting Mello's head. Matt stifled a laugh. She treated him like another toy. "Can Mewo come play wif me?" she asked Matt.

"Mello can play later okay Lizzy, we have to do homework now," replied Matt.

"Now where's my hug?" he asked his arms outstretched.

She let go of Mello and ran over to her brother, jumping into his arms. Matt lifted her up and spun her around. She squealed and laughed. Lizzy was very small for a six year old, she had long, dark auburn hair just like her brother, and blue eyes like her sister. Matt set her down and she gave him one last hug before running back over to Mello. She took his hand and looked up at him.

"Mewo and Matty are going to go do their homework now, and then Mewo will come play wif me, kay?" she said.

Mello nodded and she smiled, turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Naww who's a good mewo," Matt teased patting Mello's head.

"Piss off Matt!" Mello growled swatting the other boys hand away.

Matt gave a half hearted laugh and took a glass from the nearby cupboard, he went over to the sink and filled it up with water. The two headed out of the kitchen and made their way up the stairs to Matt's bedroom. Matt's room was the first room next to the stairs. It was a fairly good-sized room large enough for a double bed and a desk. However it lacked much floor space and due to the placement of the doors and windows you couldn't do much shifting with the furniture.

Mello flopped down on Matt's bed and took another bite from his chocolate bar. "I'm going to go take a shower before Emily wakes up kay?" Matt stated.

"Yeah whatever," Mello mumbled a reply while switching Matt's TV on.

Matt shrugged and pulled his striped shirt over his head revealing his well-toned chest. Mello's eyes flicked from the TV screen to Matt's lightly tanned body. He bit down on his lip, as Matt bent over to dig through his draws for some fresh clothes. Matt proceeded to pull out a white singlet and a pair of faded blue jeans.

He stood up abruptly and turned to the site of Mello's eyes running hungrily over his body. Mello quickly looked back to the TV screen slightly embarrassed.

"Uh I'll be out soon," Matt said awkwardly then left the room. "_There's no way Mello was staring at me, but when I got up I swear his eyes were…NO! Mello's my best friend like hell would I ever think of him like that nor him me, tch I don't even think of _guys_ like that, but still," _Matt's thoughts ran wild as he turned the water on and let it run down his body.

He wet his hair and scrubbed some shampoo through it, attempting to get the smell of cigarettes off of him. Soon enough he was finished in the shower though that moment in his room was still plaguing his mind. Mello hadn't been looking at him. Maybe he had just glanced over to see what he was doing when Matt had looked up and thought he was looking at him.

Yes that had to be the reason, just a simple error of bad-timing and his teenage imagination running wild. Matt pulled the singlet over his head and headed back into his room. He ran into Emily on his way.

Emily was short and thin. She had a pale complexion and auburn hair just like her son and youngest. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green and had long lashes. She was a nice woman with a gentle spirit, and would do anything for her family without hesitation. She was coming up the stairs with a coffee cup in hand and dark circles under he eyes.

"Matt I see your home," she yawned taking a sip from her coffee. "How was school?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "Mello's over but he has to be home by eleven so-"

"That's fine he's a good kid and her parents are so sweet, just don't make too much noise and make sure your sisters are in bed by nine".

"Wait you're working again tonight?" Matt questioned.

"Yes my boss set me on for two extra shifts this week," she gave him a weak smile.

"That's bull you shouldn't be working so much, I mean look at you, you're exhausted!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt someone has to pay the bills, besides I got a few hours of sleep so I should be fine for my shift, I'm leaving at eight there's leftovers in the fridge".

"Emily-"

"Matt!" she said sternly, she reached up and patted her sons auburn hair. "Go and take care of Mello he's your guest".

Matt sighed and carefully hugged the smaller woman before heading back into his room. Matt slid back into his room closing the door behind him. He flopped down on the bed beside Mello angrily. Mello glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Emily's working again tonight. She's so worn out Mello, ever since he came back she's been trying to get more and more shifts for money. The bastard hasn't even given her anything he's three months behind on child support fees. Asshole".

"If there's anything my family can do-"

"No! Emily won't take charity, she'll give it out without even twitching but when she needs it she'd rather go pry her fingernails off with rusty nails!"

The two sat in silence for a moment before Matt sighed. He looked up grinning. "I'm getting job real soon, as soon as my car gets paid off I'm going to get a job and help 'er out".

Mello smiled at the dopey looking red head before him. "You do that Matty," he said rustling his friends hair.

"Okay then Mello we've got some serious gaming to do, I'm gonna' own your ass at my new COD game. Get ready to have your virtual ass served to you on a platter blondie," he slid off the bed and chucked Mello and X-box controller.

"Tch! You never change however I'm improving You should see my awesome gaming skills now they may even be able to rival the great Matt's," he joked.

"Heh if your anything like last time I think I'll go ask my seven-year old sister for help for you now, save ya' the trouble".

"Go eat shit!" Mello spat back. "Turn on the freaking game stupid".

Matt just laughed, switched the console on and jumped back onto the bed. Numerous curses and insults could be heard downstairs along with the general "Matt! You goddamned tomato headed asshole!" as the two boys fought via Call Of Duty, and Mello lost repeatedly. Maybe they were going to have to ask Lizzy for help in defeating her brother, because so far Mello was as Matt had put it 'having his virtual ass served to him'.

The end of the day bell had gone and Light and L were finally leaving the school grounds. L had to go to the library to find some books to assist him in his very first assignment for the year, History.

Once L had all he needed the two got caught up when some of Light's friends walked by, unfortunately for L this meant Light and he were caught in a twenty minuet long conversation. L threw his bag into the backseat of Light's car and slumped down in the passengers seat.

"Those books are extremely heavy, would you mind shortening your conversations with your friends next time Light? My arms feel like Jelly!" (**A/N: For all you American's in Australia Jelly is what you guys call Jello, just giving you the heads up as to avoid confusion. Don't worry my American friend informed me that your version of jelly is what we call jam, ahh don't you love language variations!)**

"Sorry Ryuzaki I didn't mean to have that conversation but you know can't be rude," Light replied starting the car up.

L frowned and gave Light a confused look. "Your being awfully cheery this afternoon Light," he commented dryly.

Light turned to him and smirked. "So what your implying here is that I'm not a very enjoyable person to be around due to my, how should I put it, more composed and less cheerful demeanor. You do realize L you yourself are quiet apathetic".

L bit the top of his thumbnail and drew his knees up to his chest. A habit Light had always noticed he did when he felt corner or uncomfortable.

"Are we going?" he asked looking straight ahead.

Light rolled his eyes. "Changing the subject," he muttered as he backed out of the near empty car park.

Once the car was on the road L finally replied. "No you see Light, I'm not apathetic by choice in certain situations I just honestly don't know how to act. Whether I should be excited or happy or sad or composed, I really have a hard time understand people's emotions. However when I'm with you I feel," the dark haired man paused and nibbled on his fingernail some more whilst pondering the word. "_comfortable"._

Light glanced at him looking over his entire body in that quick moment. Something drew him to the strange boy. L was certainly the only person of his _type_ to have ever caught Light's interest. He was tall and thin, his hair was dark and untidy, his clothes were bland and baggy, and his skin pale with dark circles underneath his eyes.

The kid was an insomniac. Light new this. He was obsessed with crime shows, he also enjoyed computers. L was smart sometimes too smart for his own good.

He was a flat out geek. No question about it. All he was missing was the acne and a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

However despite all this Light found himself constantly getting closer to the boy and feeling more relaxed with him then any of his other friends. In truth he too felt _comfortable_. The remainder of the drive home was spent in silence occasionally one or the other would hum to a song they knew on the radio, but that was the only noise that filled the seemingly eerie silence of the car. Soon Light pulled up out the front of L's home.

"Thank you for the ride Light, I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow then," L said unbuckling his seat belt. He gathered his books and bag from the backseat and opened the door and climbed out.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Light replied before driving off towards his own home. He switched the radio off and drove in silence confused as to his feelings. He had always known L had trouble dealing with his emotions around others. After all he had spent quiet a few years in an orphanage in England, before being adopted by Watari.

However for him to actually admit that he felt comfortable around Light, well the other boy was confused and slightly unsure. He too felt comfortable around L. But he was beginning to question his feelings, were these mutual feeling of friendship or something more? Light sighed and grinded his teeth together irritated. He felt strange and confused unsure of what his emotions were right now, he questioned who was the one who _truly_ didn't understand their emotions.

L or himself?

L walked into the entryway of Watari and his large house. He placed his bag and books on a small table near the stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack. Smiling to himself about the delicious pudding he was about to taste he walked into the kitchen oblivious of any other humanly presence and proceeded to peel the top off of his delicious treat.

Only when he did turn around and notice another _human_ seated at the kitchen table did he proceed to nearly jump out of his skin from both shock and astonishment. For the one person sitting at the table was not Watari, nor anyone he would have expected to have seen.

The person smirked, a sadistic like twist to it. He lowered the finger he had been nibbling on and continued to smirk.

"How's my baby cousin been these days?" they asked their dark eyes flicking to his.

"B…I…" L was at lost for words. Last he heard his cousin was in prison for charges of assault and attempted murder. L recomposed himself reigning his shock in, he turned back into his emotionless shell.

"Beyond Birthday what are you doing here? I thought you were under murder charges? They normally take up a few more then just five years in prison," L commented.

BB's smirk grew revealing his white teeth. "Yes well the case has seemed to drag out and all they could prove was the assault, the rest," he paused and licked the sweet flavored jam from his fingertip, "is history".

L shifted uncomfortably.

"You never answered my question though, who was that, your boyfriend?" BB asked not looking up he scooped more of the sticky substance from the jar.

"What?" L asked a little louder then what was necessary.

"Oh I see you didn't deny it," BB snickered.

"Light is not my boyfriend he's just a friend of mine," L replied defensively.

"Is he cute? You should let me meet him give you my opinion," BB replied now with the remaining sticky texture of the jam covering his entire right hand and around his mouth.

"Light is _not _my boyfriend B, and you are not going to meet him anytime soon. Why are you even here?" L asked slightly annoyed however he kept his voice level.

He knew Beyond Birthday loved to torment him, and giving him any form of reaction would just make the sadistic bastard happy.

Watari walked in at that exact moment and answered for BB. "Beyond is spending some time with us L, he just got out of a rehab clinic five hours from here and is going to spend sometime under surveillance at this house. He's our guest you should be welcoming him, not to mention your cousin whom you haven't seen in a long time," Watari explained.

He wet a towel and handed it to BB. "He will be staying in the spare room down the hall from me and two doors away from you please try and spend some time with him, I'm sure he's missed you". With those few words Watari left calling BB to follow.

Beyond stood up and brushed past his cousin.

"Where're going to have a killer of a time eh?" he whispered in L's ear as he followed Watari out of the kitchen.

L flopped down in a chair once the elder was gone and sighed. Great today had been a mess, first the incident with Light in the car and now BB was sating with them for God knows how long. L looked down to his pudding, which hadn't even been touched. It was sloppy and melted.

"And finally my pudding has melted! Today has been a horrible day!" he exclaimed.


End file.
